


野村儿子兄弟设定：不该吵架

by KnightNO4time



Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 15 Noctis and v13 Noctis at same time, 15 Noctis name is Noct, Cloud if half brother, M/M, Noct is baby brother, Noctis and Noct is borther, Tetsuya Nomura's sons, V13 Noctis name is Noctis, borther, others are relative, same father
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【因为总不能姓野村，所以就忽略姓氏吧，我只写名字】（背景也许是美国）本家三兄弟是克劳德，v13诺和15诺。介于发色，眼睛，姓氏问题。我决定设定v13诺和15诺是一个母亲，克劳德是另一个，就是同父异母。但不管如何都一起生活，和平的一家子了。——大哥：v13诺，直接叫诺克提斯，28岁（原本的设定），目前是某家有名游戏公司的年轻CEO。——二哥：克劳德，23岁AC期。但是因为同父异母之前不一起生活，基本上不会表现出弟弟的一面，同诺克提斯平起平坐。自己在朋友帮助下开了一个小快递公司。——弟弟：15诺，这里叫他诺克特，20岁。大学生，未来也会被拉进游戏公司里，并被承诺要去担任分公司的CEO，即使他现在看起来似乎并没做好这个准备。亲戚：——夜空：毕竟是王国之心的角色，所以大概是远房亲戚，之前住在另一个城市，但是因为大学而来到这个城市住，一直租大学的学生公寓。我不知道设定的年龄，虽然看着小但是看在他和v13诺差不多的状态我觉得他会更成熟，就当作是21岁吧，和诺克特一个大学。——索拉：就当是夜空的表弟吧，刚17岁。也在这个城市上学，和朋友们一起租了公寓。时常会和诺克特以及普隆普特出去玩。——雷兹利：三兄弟父亲那边亲戚的孩子，也就是堂哥。看他那么成熟我姑且给他设定一个28岁，和诺克提斯一样。在一家大型企业中做助理。有个女朋友，但还没告诉亲戚们。
Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896550
Kudos: 3





	1. part 1

1.  
诺克提斯和克劳德之间的吵架不知道维持了多久，粗略一算也许有一个星期。  
不敢相信！一个星期！  
诺克特不知道自己怎么熬过这一个星期的，而这一切都还不是头，这也不能怪他放学后基本上都不太想回家，不是去朋友家玩，就是去游戏厅，或者安排点计划，甚至在学校的图使馆奇迹般的把论文最后一部分赶完了！（普隆普特看到他在图书馆写论文时，吓得以为他是不是在发高烧）  
此时此刻他坐在餐桌旁，手里的叉子戳着速食微波炉千层面，另一只手在桌子前的手机屏幕里来回滑了好几遍。不是因为他有什么想看的内容，而是因为他希望自己能陷入其中，不去在意周围糟糕的气氛。  
电视上的新闻联播非常无聊，但是电视的光把厨房不远处的客厅照得一闪一闪，没开灯的大厅里他的哥哥正坐在沙发上看新闻，若不出声的话几乎人能发现，仿佛已经融入黑暗。  
而厨房的另一边，通往车库的大门打开，屋里屋外堆放着几个箱子。他的另一位哥哥正在车库里，撕扯胶带的噪音刺耳极了，回荡在车库中，但这也是唯一能告诉诺克特他在家的信号。  
口中的千层面非常难吃！无敌难吃！诺克特后悔自己今晚没请求伊格尼斯收留自己蹭顿晚饭。不过神奇的事，他现在好像也不那么在乎这个牌子的面又多难吃了，因为他心思不在这上面，食之无味。  
房间里的气氛糟糕透顶，他几乎要喘不上气。即使他的两位哥哥都没说话，也没有针对自己，但是他就是感觉空气里似乎被一种严厉枯燥的单词充斥，而每句话都是一段属于他们俩风格的吵架句式。而可怜的他则就在这两股激流中央，被来回推搡。  
“额——我说？”他试图张开嘴巴找个话题试探那里那两个人，语气从一开始的弱音一口气飙到了高音，差点破音，“你们真的不吃晚饭？这个面味道…还勉强过得去。”  
“我吃过回来的，提早的晚饭，”这是车库里的回答。  
“我午饭吃得晚，现在不饿，”这是客厅里的回答。  
“…行吧，”诺克特重新插起来了自己难吃的千层面…

2.  
诺克特也不能明确说这两人之间的吵架的具体原因来自哪里，甚至他不能说这是“争吵”，因为基本上他们说的话不多，无声的对话都是在给家里增加大气压的前提下完成的。  
但诺克提斯和克劳德关系真的不算坏，他们能跨过家庭过去的复杂性如今住在一起相互照应就是最好的证明。  
如果你问诺克特他们关系好不好，诺克特会说“好不错”。  
只是最近这个答案会稍微变动一下。  
不过这都是因为他们太关心彼此，而又不善表达。失去父母的他们齐头并进之余，兄弟之间对于未来的迷惘和困惑都是同等而又各自不一样的，这就导致憋着的东西总会爆破。  
以一种错误的，误会的形式。  
也许在一周前，从餐厅里打工回来的诺克特注意到两个哥哥之间谈话的气氛有了点变化。起初他没太过吃惊，毕竟除了他以外哥哥们都早已是有工作的人了，他们总会因为工作的时间安排商谈家里的经济情况，并且照顾自己。但在两天后他就发现不对劲了。  
后来他顶着屋子里不自然的气压和温度多少意识到这两个人在吵架，而且是冷战形式的。目光的杀伤力和施加压力方面这两个人都毫不逊色，尤其是他们这一家人的通病都不擅长说话，只要在这个节骨眼上冒出任何一个精心挑选的单词都是最刻薄的词。  
或许是因为诺克提斯对于克劳德无日无夜无规律的工作感到了担忧，也可能是因为克劳德不希望自己的加入给诺克提斯原本的生活多了一份压力，他们在克劳德目前的运输工作上起了分歧。  
总而言之，这是诺克特能找到的一点线索。  
但这些问题在他们谈不妥的情况下演变成了奇怪的夫妻吵架。  
不是夸张，真是就是夫妻吵架的那种模式，任何芝麻大的事都会因为和工作安排扯上关系而变成了他们忧虑的不满的源头。  
比如克劳德因为送货的变动提前和同事吃了饭却没通知家里。而诺克提斯因为公司计划的紧急会议而忙碌了几天，没去采购。导致当他们发现他们可爱的弟弟回到家里只能找到一个微波炉意大利面时，他们之间似乎又开始了一场无声的争论。  
谁也没赢。  
而诺克特还是需要独自坐在桌子上吃那盒面。  
但他知道他很得宠，而哥哥们的波动总会产生在他身上。

3.  
“你们能别吵了吗？”  
当诺克特洗完澡还在浴室里时，他就透过门听到楼下客厅里隐约传来的对话声。  
虽然并不是争论的那种激烈对话，可根据他最近的分析，这两个人只要开口不太会说话。  
所以他受不了的下了楼，发现诺克提斯正坐在沙发上，严肃的盯着克劳德，手指抓着沙发扶手像是要把棉花掏出来。而克劳德则抱着胳膊靠在一旁的柱子上，冷漠的仿佛他不可能什么叫“好脸色”，也根本不在乎。  
但诺克特一开口，那两个人就统统把目光转了过来。  
“我们没有吵架，”克劳德淡淡的回答。  
“我们只是在商量事情，”诺克提斯松开手放下翘起的腿，平静的应和中却带着一股对克劳德否认态度的讽刺。  
这就像是隐瞒孩子的父母…这画面诺克特从电影里看到过。哥哥们对他的呵护就像是把他当做小孩子，而他其实已经上大学了！  
他站在楼梯上，拍着扶手驱赶心内的烦躁，“你们商量了一周多也没有结果。“  
“因为我们在选择最佳方案，”诺克提斯讲话就像是他还在公司里。  
“我们需要时间，”克劳德永远都需要时间而找不到方向。  
“但我看来你们只是在演夫妻吵架。”  
两个哥哥愣住了，各自露出尴尬又难以置信的表情。他们虽然没有彼此交换眼神，但显然都把内心的震惊与不满投向了讲这话的弟弟，不愿承认。  
“我认为你用词不妥，诺克特，”克劳德提醒他。  
“我们能解决自己的事，”诺克提斯因为不知能说什么，干脆放弃同对弟弟过多解释，“你该去写你的论文了。”  
“…论文前天就交了，”失望的诺克特扯下脖子上的毛巾，甩下这句话后掉头上了楼。

4.  
一个小时后，当诺克提斯洗完澡出来，透过没开灯的楼道，他发现诺克特房间的门缝下没有灯光透出来。  
诺克特从来没睡的这么早，这也导致诺克提斯开始担心对方会不会不舒服，会不会因为他们的事情而被弄得心情很糟糕。  
门没锁，而等到他打开门见到屋里的情况后，他在这周内首次主动敲响了克劳德的房间门。  
走出来的金发青年依旧绷着那张脸，不过在见到诺克提斯的表情后也变了态度。  
拨打出去的电话号码却让手机铃从屋内响起。  
随后他们在弟弟空荡荡的房间里发现了被不小心踢到床底下的手机。  
而弟弟不在家。


	2. part 2

1.  
一个小时能做什么？  
一个小时能做许多事情。  
而在这整整一个小时多里，诺克提斯和克劳德都没有注意到他们的弟弟从家里溜了出去，因为他们的注意力根本没在弟弟身上。  
他们不该因为那件不太可能有结果的讨论而持续让弟弟生气。  
他们也不应该因为一顿晚饭和采购的事就彼此生闷气。  
诺克提斯也不该在夜晚仍然对着电脑持续工作后继续去责备克劳德的工作时间。  
克劳德也不应该把他没搞懂的货物带回家从而持续忽略了兄弟之间的关系。  
总而言之，他们有足够的时间后悔与反省，但他们也该就此开始行动。

2.  
电话在第二声响起来时被接通。  
不等电话那头的人说些什么，诺克提斯就单刀直入。  
“诺克特去你哪里了吗？”  
对面默了两三秒，像是他的确有在回头确认这个电话里提到的人有没有出现在自己身后。  
《…没有？》  
诺克提斯所属公司里的员工肯定没见过他们的CEO扶着额头呻吟的样子。  
《你开场的方式就像是我绑架了他一样。》电话那头的人笑了一下，听不出是讽刺还是单纯的玩笑。即便是沉稳的低音，却仍然能注意到他的年轻。  
诺克提斯脑子里浮现出那张同自己弟弟长得极其相似的脸——和他也很相似，没人知道为什么——并且对两周前见过的人道了歉，“抱歉，我有点急。”  
电话那头传来噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声，看来这位前途无量的跳级生比他家弟弟在学业上要忙多了。  
《离家出走？》一语道破。  
“差不多。”无心更多解释。  
《我已经一周没见过他了，》键盘的声音断了一下后随机是鼠标的点击声，《你知道现在这个时代有个东西叫手机。》  
“如果我能利用手机我就不会再来问你，”讲话逐渐变得僵硬，“他根本没带手机。”

3.  
食指悬在了鼠标上方没按下去，夜空的目光总算从电脑前挪开，随后落在了一旁开着免提模式的手机上，像是他在确认对面人的表情。  
“他怎么了吗？”夜空收回手靠到椅子上，转向手机的方向。  
手机对面是一阵沉默，因为对面这个人最不擅长讲这些话了。  
“你们把他怎么了吗？”夜空换了一种提问方式。毕竟他们第一时间找他是有理由的，因为过去诺克特离开家首先躲的地方就是他这里。  
《他可能受不了我们了…》诺克提斯很不甘愿的讲出口，像是他已经失去了一半力气。  
夜空不知道诺克提斯说的是真是假，因为这种事不太可能。可是这家的兄弟都不太会说话，找词和用词的方法永远都是那么不标准，尤其是当他们心情急躁时，选词能力就会狭窄到只能在糟糕用词词库里选，因此事情可能没他想的那么糟。  
要不是因为是远房亲戚，还在这个大城市里相互照应，夜空其实不太想管，毕竟上次诺克特不是真的要离家出走，只是哥哥们保护过度，反应极端。  
“你会找到他的。”  
《我们需要你，五分钟后我们就去接你。》  
夜空一把抓起手机，“等等，我今晚在赶——”  
手机那头挂断了，只留下异色瞳的青年僵硬的转向还没搞完的研究报告。停顿了两秒后，他看着手机锁屏上的时间恰好跳了一个数字，于是乎他便再度握住鼠标最终点了“保存”，随后扣上笔记本起身去找自己的夹克衫。

4.  
诺克提斯匆匆挂了电话，都没注意到对面的人有没说完的话，当然也没完全同意帮不帮他们。  
随后他的电话薄翻到了普隆普特的号码上，这是第二个他认为诺克特最会去找的朋友，可是他很快料到普隆普特根本不在城市里。因为他的养父母难得从连续的出差中回来，昨天下午他们一家子就去小镇旅行去了（这也是为什么诺克特说他们的论文前天就截止了，他早该想到），诺克特不可能去找他。  
他一边匆匆拨打格拉里欧的号码，一边从楼梯上快步冲下来，身上随便更换的衬衫还是今天刚脱下来的。  
可惜电话在漫长的等待后直接跳到了语音箱，格拉迪欧正为了下次橄榄球比赛拽着队伍去集训，这几日都把手机关了。  
他再度翻去伊格尼斯的号码，却发现厨房那头的车库门打开，冷风正从那里跑进来。  
不见踪影的克劳德总算出现在了敞开门的车库里，他早已坐上了自己的芬里尔，戴好护目镜，用尽耐心的等诺克提斯出来。  
“伊格尼斯今天没见过诺克特，他现在正在他叔叔家度周末，”克劳德早已从另一边着手调查，所以简短的汇报能帮诺克提斯省去不少麻烦，“索拉那边更不可能，他在朋友家住。”  
另一幅护目镜丢了过来，诺克提斯二话没说戴到头上，随后跨上了车后座。  
“去大学，夜空会帮我们一起找。”

5.  
银发青年抱着胳膊靠在门前的雕像旁，时间过了五分钟，夜晚让他的发色没入其中，从远处看时令克劳德以为真的遇到了诺克特。  
不过机车刹在前方，夜空走了过来，现实还是那个现实。  
“一般这种时候家里人都会报警，”夜空露出一抹苦笑，不懂自己怎么会站在这种地方。  
“还不到时候，”克劳德坚定得像是他下一秒就能把弟弟刨出来。  
“但是我们找了他平日玩的好的朋友，都没有结果，”真不知道诺克提斯是在汇报事实，还是在打破克劳德的幻想。  
“打给索拉了？”夜空能很快搜出来一个人。  
“嗯，但不是诺克特所在的地方。”  
“你们没忘记一个人吧？”夜空提醒他们。  
结果车上的两个人都默契的陷入了沉默，前半段是他们在解读夜空华丽的意思，后半段则是他们意识到自己忽略的重要线索后为自己慌乱中大意的事情羞愧。  
“我们走，”诺克提斯拍了一把克劳德。  
克劳德沉默的点点头，随后弯腰再次抓住了摩托把手。  
但是他们还没启动，就感受到从侧面刺来的目光。  
夜空插着一只腰站在车旁边，像是他之前耐心稳健的性格都被他丢了，此时只剩下无奈和好笑，带着点不满看着车上的两个成年人。  
“你们是要我走路去帮忙找他吗？”  
车上两个被丢了弟弟冲昏头的人这才意识到不妥，他们不该开芬里尔，而是应该开雷伽利亚，毕竟现在根本没有夜空的位置。  
好在夜空似乎看出来他们两个已经乱了阵脚，也就没继续说些什么。他只是转身掏出钥匙，一边摸出车钥匙一边说着“我去开车”，就返回屋内。  
当然这话再次对摩托上的两位笨哥哥迎头一棒，毕竟除了夜空，诺克特也没地方坐。


	3. part 3

1.  
雷兹利在距离自己家几米远时就看到了那个坐在自家门口台阶上的人，他吃了一惊随机驻足观察，所幸是一张认识的脸。  
他起初以为是诺克提斯，可是他后来发现是小堂弟诺克特。他不知道这兄弟俩怎么会长得那么像，就像是双胞胎，总是需要让人从身高和年龄上来进行区分。  
不过他已经一个月没和诺克特见过了，他搞不明白对方怎么会突然造访还一声不吭。  
虽然他们是堂兄弟的关系，却走得并不近。雷兹利并不是不喜欢他们，也不是故意疏远，只是他们都有各自的生活节奏，没必要相互干涉太多。  
他只会尽自己的一份属于堂兄的微薄之力，在他们需要帮助时被传来帮忙，在节日时可能会收到邀请而前来赴约，仅此而已。  
更多时候他会因工作生活和社会关系同诺克提斯交流，不过诺克特…在他眼里还是个小孩子，现在和朋友谈论未来或者专注于学业才更加合适，而不是和他聊——再说他们也没有共同兴趣爱好。  
但是诺克特发现他时却像是看到了救星。  
不对，似乎还有紧张和难堪，像是个被家长发现做了坏事还没办法收拾烂摊子的小孩。  
雷兹利决定听听看对方怎么说。

2.  
“不是吧？开玩笑？”  
诺克特两个巴掌从上拍到下，就是没从自己仅有的两个裤兜和两个外套口袋里摸到自己的手机。  
有钥匙，有钱包，更没忘记自己宝贝的掌机。然而最最最重要的手机居然不看了踪影！  
而他身后，那扇门敲了也没人回应，主人不在家，他也无法打电话联系。  
“糟糕透了，”他抬起拳头想要捶一下门，但内心的良心知道他和亲戚家的门没有结仇，所以最后他干脆把拳头抵到自己脑门上，然后沮丧的转身坐到台阶前，思考怎么办。  
他的确是受不了家里的气氛，但是他绝对不是真的要离家出走或者吓唬哥哥们。他只是希望出来呆一晚上透透气，用这种幼稚的行为给他们一个警告。  
本来是希望抵达后如果有电话打进来，他就发个短信叫他们冷静一晚上。  
一切本该没什么值得担心的，可是现在丢了手机的他就和丢了魂差不多。  
然而自己都出来了，再回去就太逊了！谁会干了这种时候几分钟后就回去呢？  
他坚信自己聪明的哥哥们也许早就发现他不在家了，或许他们也注意到了他们这几日给自己带来的压力。  
像是叫自己冷静，也像是早就做好了被哥哥们训得准备，诺克特战战兢兢的在雷兹利家门口前的楼梯上坐下，最后拿起游戏机试图利用游戏逃避现实。  
好在他才刚开局，就注意到了回来的雷兹利。不管这局是不是输了，他都不再操作按键，一屁股跳起来，难为情的杵在对方家的大门前。

3.  
“你都不打招呼吗？”雷兹利一边走过除了草坪什么也没有的前院，一边看着从台阶上几乎蹦起来的青年。  
“因为事发突然，”看起来诺克特并没有遇到紧急麻烦，因为他挠着头的模样像是在试图解释自己的窘境，而不是急于什么。  
“你可以打电话给我，”雷兹利站到门前，扫了眼他，却发现对方浑身上下什么也没带，除了手里拿着的那台游戏机。  
“额…我手机丢了，”被提到最不想承认的事，年轻的学生甩着胳膊丢出回答，内心难安的在原地左右换着脚，“我有一个不情之请。”  
银发男子从帽檐下扫过男孩肢体语言上的细节，波澜不惊的抱起胳膊决定接受对方的请求，“我洗耳恭听。”  
“能让我在你这里住一晚吗？”  
请求出乎意料。

4.  
沙发和毛毯，开心果冰淇淋，热可可，还有怪兽电影。  
这些都是在诺克特被他堂哥领回家后半小时内得到的照顾。  
天知道他的两个哥哥现在在家里怎么样了，但是他现在很爽。  
他不愿相信哥哥们还没发现他不在了的事实，他坚信他们是打电话没联系上他。  
“你确定你不让我通知他们？”雷兹利坐在沙发另一头没看电影，而是喝着热牛奶，手里翻着一本二手小说，“我希望今晚不会有警察登门造访。”  
盘着腿呆在针织毛毯下的诺克特停止了用勺子直接从小冰淇淋桶里挖冰淇淋的工作，不以为然的瞄了过去，“他们不会的，他们肯定会先去联系周围认识的人和我可能去找的人。”  
然而这么长时间内雷兹利一个电话都没接到，也没有留言。  
“好吧，看来他们把我忘了，”任命的雷兹利抬了下自己没有动静的手机，将其拍在了沙发扶手上，点着头无可奈何的苦笑几声。  
“不！不是的！”诺克特发觉自己说错了话，立刻把冰淇淋搁到茶几上，转身朝自己堂哥那里凑了凑，“我想他们只是还没想到你…毕竟我们俩玩的不多，不是吗？”讲到这里诺克特深有罪恶感，因为即使如此他还是上门打扰了雷兹利。  
“所以你选择我家？”雷兹利倒是没有真的生气，而是看透一切似的好笑起来，他依在自己的沙发中，冲堂弟比了个了然的眼神。  
“算是吧…”被看透的年轻人收回身子，在沙发上换了个姿势，“他们肯定不会第一时间想到我会来找你，这会让我清静点，”诺克特不得不坦白自己的小心思。不过他的情况雷兹利已经听说了，而他出来无非不是逃避哥哥们无声吵架的低气压。  
“但是我们真的没有忘记过你，”诺克特认真的保证，“今年感恩节也打算邀请你来家里。”  
“传统。”  
“…的确是传统，”无话可说，毕竟每年如此。  
“我会去的，如果工作上不出意外，”雷兹利好心的答应下来。  
“嗯，”诺克特点点头，重新抱起来了冰淇淋，“如果他们俩能和好。”

5.  
“虽然我不知道你们家什么情况，但是我还是希望你能少吃点凉的，然后早点上床睡觉。”  
这是雷兹利今晚讲得最像家长的一句话，而他已经一年多没让人留在自己家里过了。可是眼前的堂弟？他还是操起了长辈的职责。  
沙发上的学生瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的表情仿佛是才放暑假就被叫去写作业的初中生，“现在还没有到十一点！现在谁还会在这个时间里睡觉？”  
“今晚的你？”雷兹利摊开手毫无幽默感的找了个解释，表情却没有什么变化，诺克特根本笑不出来。  
他们的堂哥跟他的哥哥们一样，不善表达，不会说话，表情不多，还缺乏幽默感。  
但他的确受到了很好的照顾，甚至在这个时间里随随便便就得到了一整桶开心果冰淇淋并可以直接挖着吃。而且他还有床上可以睡，雷兹利不知是处于疼爱他的心情还是处于客套的想法，他把自己的床腾给了诺克特，自己去睡沙发。  
即使诺克特过意不去，却还是被成功说服。毕竟他被热可可征服了，想再多呆一会。

6.  
雷兹利的手机没响，但门铃跟着敲门声却同时响起。  
屋外一口气站着三个人。  
不是警察，而是家长找上门来了。


	4. part 4

1.  
作为这个房子的主人，雷兹利此时正双手撑在自家门框上，用自身作为界限，拦在眼前的三个人面前。他绝对不是不欢迎的自己的亲戚们，而是他觉得最前面的这两个人应该整理下表情再进屋。  
“雷兹利，”诺克提斯深吸了一口气，“诺克特在你这里吗？”  
“我们来接他了，”克劳德毫不客气，不过并没有闯进去。  
雷兹利没有放下胳膊，也没有立刻欢迎他们进入。他雷打不动的把目光扫过眼前脸色铁青的两明青年，随后落在了他们身后的身影上，那张许久不见的银发男孩始终不吭声。  
夜空在和雷兹利目光相接时，顿时传递出同情之心。但是他并没有赘述太多前因后果，只是平静的用手指了指自己的胸口说了句“我和你处境一样”，便选择了继续沉默。  
能读出来雷兹利的无奈和不情愿，克劳德和诺克提斯也算收敛起自己的失态，收回想要立刻进屋确认的脚步，尽可能保持冷静的站在门前，冲他们的亲戚道歉。  
“突然打扰很抱歉，”诺克提斯找回他良好教育的一面，不过目光还是忍不住透过雷兹利脑袋旁的空档往里看，像是他能穿透墙壁和楼梯看到屋内的亲狂。  
“事出突然。”  
雷兹利那张几乎没什么心情起伏的脸上终于有了变化，感兴趣的歪头挑起眉毛，“你们兄弟说了一样的话。”  
“所以他在你这里？”  
“我没否认他在我这里，”雷兹利回头扫了眼屋内，但是他们想见的那个身影并没立刻跑出来。银发青年眯起眼睛，回过头看着想要立刻追问他什么的亲戚们，淡淡的解释道，“他应该在我房间。但是你们想好要说什么了吗？”  
显得消沉的两名男子彼此没去看对方，但都是点了点头。  
“无意冒犯，”雷兹利手指粗略的指了指他们两个，“你们现在的气氛也不怎么样。”  
这像是戳痛了眼前的两个人，一个看天一个看地。  
克劳德叉着腰闷头盯着自己蹭脏的皮靴尖。  
诺克提斯抱着胳膊眼神则飞到了雷兹利家的屋檐上。  
死寂像是化作气味飘过雷兹利身旁，他可算是知道诺克特受不了的气氛指的是什么了，而这股气压正萦绕在他身前，想要挤进屋内。  
“依我看，现在进屋要比待在门口强。”  
身后的夜空终于插话，看戏般抬手指了指身后。  
遛狗的中年妇女驻足在草坪外的过道上，古怪的盯着这一屋子堵在门口的年轻男孩，像是随时都会报警。  
雷兹利立刻二话不说的放下胳膊侧过身，无视了邻居的目光，歪头指了指屋内，“你们还是进来吧，我不想在邻居之间变得显眼。”  
走在最后面的夜空为了收尾，露出一个漂亮的笑容冲妇女礼节性的挥下手，打了个友好地招呼。不管他的表情透过夜色传达出去没有，那名女士至少牵着狗离开了。  
夜空带上门装作什么都没发生过，但内心祈祷雷兹利不会因此被邻居的太太们八卦，并且定时被要求带上自己的亲戚参加什么小区的节日活动。

2.  
诺克特听话的在十一点到来之前进了雷兹利的屋，毕竟他觉得自己没资格不听话。但这不代表他会十二点之前睡觉，因为他还有充满电的游戏机陪伴。  
陌生的房间里陌生的味道，他很少睡在被人的屋中，所以所立难安。他去厕所换了一身衣服，雷兹利借给他的T恤和短裤，虽然有一点大，但不成问题。  
不过呢，等到他从厕所换完衣服出来，就听到了客厅那边的谈话声。看来门铃不是错觉，他不用想都知道是谁。  
果然一踏向大门，迎面见到关上门后挤入屋内的四个人，而他某位哥哥的金色头发直接刺进了他的眼里。  
“看来是回家时间了，”诺克特套着刚换上的衣服，站在门口有点尴尬的望着来找他的哥哥们。  
但对面的两个人表情却比他要瓦解得更快更厉害，担心和解脱全都摆在脸上。诺克提斯以不输给刚才找人时的速度快步冲向诺克特，一把将自己的弟弟搂到怀里，生怕对方跑掉。  
“哇哦…”没料想到自己会先得到一个拥抱的诺克特僵住在哥哥怀里，他本来以为会被训。  
“抱歉，”他听到耳边闷闷传来声道歉，但是拥抱的力度却没减少，他也看不到诺克提斯的脸。按照经验，对方在害羞，不善于道歉低头的诺克提斯尽自己全力在请求弟弟的原谅。  
诺克特缓缓收回胳膊抱回去，但还是有点不放心的用自己目光力所能及的找到克劳德，小心询问，“所以…你们不吵架了？”  
克劳德无法承受弟弟的目光，有些孩子气的逃避视线，从他几乎快看不到动作的唇缝里低声挤出一句话，“我们有在反省。”  
非常有趣，当他们害羞时，气氛也是安静的。  
但是这次空气更多是飘着一种慌乱不堪的氛围，手足无措的心思都写在了他们身体周围，如同两只害羞的小刺猬。

3.  
“原来他们还能这样，”雷兹利抱着胳膊，观望这幅重聚画面的他更像是在博物馆观看什么新奇展品。  
“只有在弟弟跟前，”夜空张开手帮对方介绍，仿若一位专业导游。

4.  
“那个…谢谢你的冰淇淋？”诺克特尴尬的冲雷兹利道别，并不好意思的将又换下来的T恤短裤归还到原主人手里。  
他来到扰一个半小时，却吃光了对方一整桶迷你开心果冰淇淋。  
“我会在感恩节聚会那天讨回来的，”雷兹利说话也不客气，但从他平静当中可以看出来他一点也不介意。  
这对他其实是件好事，毕竟这代表他今晚不用再被打扰，而明早他也不需要想着怎么给自己的堂弟做顿像样的健康早餐。  
诺克提斯从话中听出信息，暗暗冲自己弟弟抛去个赞许的眼神，顺便对雷兹利和夜空正式提出感恩节那天聚餐的邀请，也会为今日带来的麻烦进行补偿。顺便要叫上索拉，毕竟在这个城市里只有他们亲戚之间可以相互扶持。  
瞥了一眼墙上的表，时间不早。“看来我不用请你们留下来喝杯茶了，”雷兹利直截了当的用他独有的方式催客人们回家，顺便一提他家里根本没有茶，“但愿明天我不会再用收留他。”  
“还有我，”夜空仍对自己耽误的作业忧心忡忡。  
好在兄弟三人的气氛得到缓和，两位兄长的表情也没有之前那么可怕，这叫雷兹利和夜空放心不少。要知道，如果他们的弟弟遭到了绑架，这两个人一定可以把这座城给翻个底朝天。  
“我保证不会。”克劳德点点头，眼神坚定。  
“今天是个意外，”诺克提斯说得脸不红心不了，却好像从雷兹利眼里读出了什么疑问。  
“不会再来添麻烦…”诺克特心虚的保证，可是他真的还挺喜欢自己堂哥家的沙发，热可可和冰淇淋的。即使他也都有，但你知道…别人家的总是好的。

5.  
幸运的是，到家里后诺克提斯和克劳德保证他们不会再干那种事。至少他们不会再用沉默式吵架法给屋子里造成大气压，有事可以商量——  
但愿他们都是善于商量的人。  
至于这次的源头事件，诺克提斯也想通了，他不用太拘束克劳德的选择，毕竟他自己也总是会不顾一切。而克劳德则可以不同自己的孤高和工作作为借口，会更加亲近自己的兄弟。  
一切的结局看起来完美极了！  
“我不是有意无视你们的，我本来打算假设有个意外就会发短信…”诺克特不得不面对自己的错误，“但是我手机丢了。”  
“不，你没有，”克劳德转身，把他们从房间床底下捡到的手机递了过去，“你只是掉在了屋里。”  
失而复得是今天最让诺克特开心的事！  
没错，比哥哥们找到他还要开心…  
要问为什么…他真的想要喘口气，再在亲戚家多呆会，明早再来解决问题。当然这话他没敢说。

6.  
感恩节如期而至，长假期也让学生们为之疯狂。  
索拉手机上亮起的名字罕见得叫他吃惊。  
“嗨，克劳德！好久不见，我很期待明天见到你们！”  
可惜对方连怎么寒暄都忘了，略显苦闷的嗓音同这个漂亮的节日毫不相干。  
“索拉…诺克特有去找你吗？”  
索拉一边穿过商场一边百思不得其解，“哦，如果我们明天就能相见，他就不会特意再来找我了。”男孩为难的解释道，却还是尽可能小心的安抚对面的人，“出什么事了吗？我认为你们比我更清楚他的行踪一百倍。”  
克劳德的沉默仿佛他身处炼狱，气氛就这样从手机那头扎了过来。索拉无法想象这位许久未见的亲戚是个什么表情，原来大人也有这般苦恼的时候。  
“我正在外面采购感恩节礼物，如果他联系了我，我会通知你。”  
“我想他关机了。但愿他能回家。”  
“什么？”  
可惜索拉没找到答案，因为克劳德简短的道谢后就匆匆挂了电话，只剩下小男孩站在购物中心的广场上，盯着手机冒出个不安的问号。  
“那…感恩节聚餐可怎么办…？”

7.  
“诺克特，记得吗？你要多吃蔬菜。”  
“可是你的小羊排烤得太好吃了，我停不下来！”  
“我保证芦笋会和它一样好吃，”伊格尼斯边叮嘱边接起了电话。


End file.
